1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a knob assembly that interfaces with an adjustable control device that controls a variable. In particular, the present disclosure in a preferred embodiment relates to a calibratable oven knob that interfaces with an adjustable control thermostat.
2. Description of Related Art
Traditional oven and griddle assemblies are manufactured with a removable knob that fits over a valve stem of a thermostatic control. The knob is typically splined or keyed to the stem so that force applied to the knob by the end user can be transmitted through to the control to affect the output temperature of a cooking appliance. Examples of common thermostatic controls include the FDO control and the BJWA control available from Invensys. Some controls, such as the FDO control and the BJWA control, provide manufacturer backed means of field calibration that allow a service technician to make a manual adjustment and change the calibration of the thermostat by some amount. In the case of the FDO and BJWA controls, this adjustment is typically ±10 degrees Fahrenheit. It is common for the service technician to have to remove the knob before such an adjustment can be made.
However, not all thermostat controls provide a capability for a field calibration as desired by the end consumer. Therefore, there is a need to provide an alternate manner of calibration without impacting on the warranty of the thermostat control.